Set It Off
Set It Off is a song by Deuce released on his EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP. It was later re-released on his album, Nine Lives as a bonus track in Japan. Lyrics They know I came to set it off God let me know I can let it off You see my cross? Yeah, it never falls So you know it's on till the break of dawn Yeah, I make the green grow like I'm horse shit And I'm one of a kind like Picasso's portrait I'm killing rap, boys, and I'm going psycho Riding through the night like my name was Michael It's all gravy like I'm sitting on mash I'm spending money like I'm swimming in cash From grams to halves, zips to quarters Guiding two birds like I'm fucking Larry Starters I'm holding front, ain't you glad? Got a problem? Pop off, only hoes get mad The trey Five-seven, don't let it catch you slip Billy the Kid, boy, I’m on some cowboy shit I'm a grown man, the whip ain't got rims I'm from LA, homie, I don't rock Timbs Pops had to go so I grew up quick Life is a bitch, looking back on this shit We ride, we roll, and everybody here knows That I kill these flows, they keep saying "oh no" They know we for real and that's for sure When I grab the wheel, Truth's got the dough We ride, we roll, and everybody here knows That I kill these flows, they keep saying "oh no" They know we for real and that's for sure When I grab the wheel, Truth's got the dough The Truth, motherfuckers, this is my summer Watch me talk dirty like a nine hundred number Fuck your girlfriend then throw away the rubber This is your job, take a hold of her Bitch, open your mouth, I'm Weston Dental Your man ain't balling, that whip is a rental I'm a born felon, I don't obey the law I run this shit, Mr. Pepto Bismal They on me, dawg, these fucking kids Like a newborn on they mama’s tits Valet out the keys when I pull that whip up Hit you for your chain if I catch you slip up No, I can't stop like an ongoing hiccup These fake motherfuckers I'm so sick of They can try to run but they can't hide This ain't Raging Waters, I won't let ‘em slide We ride, we roll, and everybody here knows That I kill these flows, they keep saying "oh no" They know we for real and that's for sure When I grab the wheel, Truth's got the dough We ride, we roll, and everybody here knows That I kill these flows, they keep saying "oh no" They know we for real and that's for sure When I grab the wheel, Truth's got the dough I speed write while I'm blindfolded and tongue-tied They say I'm number one in the booth with no tries I say I'm having fun 'cause my shit's got nine tiles Platinum, win ‘em all and, yeah, Undead's got Nine Lives City after city, yeah, my crew gets airtime Witty, he's so witty, but he's right at the same time He wants to roll me with like a seven dream fifty God, I know you're with me, when I'm gone I know they'll miss me Grab the mic, I'm like a hero from the afterlife Now it's time to show these people what my skills are like You don't know what's been on my mind Grab that loot and take what's mine Trying to interview me, you're like "what's your life like? I seen you on K-ROQ like 'yo, that shit's tight' Heard you on your page, I was like 'yo, that's Deuce, right?' A million fucking plays now, it's on like game time" We ride, we roll, and everybody here knows That I kill these flows, they keep saying "oh no" They know we for real and that's for sure When I grab the wheel, Truth's got the dough We ride, we roll, and everybody here knows That I kill these flows, they keep saying "oh no" They know we for real and that's for sure When I grab the wheel, Truth's got the dough Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Jimmy Yuma - guitars ;Additional *The Truth - vocals Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Truth Category:Nine Lives Category:The Call Me Big Deuce EP Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)